eHarmony Has It's Works
by Fluffy Tranquil
Summary: Bella has always been left out, couples wise. What happens when she meets the perfect guy on ...yes, eHarmony? NOT AS GOOD AS MY NEWER STORIES!
1. A Date?

~BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW~

I was always opposed to dating websites, but my friends finally convinced me to the fullest consent.

So now, I'm sitting here, on a Saturday night, in my living room.

All of my friends have boyfriends, I need one.

I just created my account:

.com/media/rm2127335936/nm0829576

Name: Bella

Age: 23

Orientation: Straight

Single

Since I graduated from Washington State University, my friends always nagged me to get a boyfriend. It seems lame, but the only way was--yup you guessed it: eHarmony.

Right now I'm searching for someone but, I'm not having any luck.

Wait, I might have someone.

I just clicked the profile, and it's loading up.

He is so hot.

.com/media/rm2851706112/ch0058224

Name: Edward

Age: 24

Orientation: straight

Single

I just sent him a message. It read:

_I saw your profile. Your kinda cute._

_Wanna hang out some time?_

_-Bella._

I know it sounds desperate, and stalker-ish but I really am desperate.

I decided to got to bed.

When I woke up I decided to check my email.

Jessica:

_Hey Bella, still haven't found a boyfriend yet?_

I replied:

_No jess, but I'm looking._

I had another message, but it was on eHarmony.

It said:

_Hey I saw your profile too. Thank-you, I think your really pretty as well._

_Sure we can hang out, where should we go?_

_-Edward_

Well at least I know he answered.

I replied back:

_Um, how about the park, on 30th__ street?_

_-Bella _

I felt sorta confident after I sent the last message.

About an hour later I got a message back.

_Sure, how about today at 5?_

_I'll be there for sure._

_-Edward_

Ok, now it was set in stone. He for sure was going to be there.

It's 2, so I have 3 hours to get ready for the date. My first date in years.

I immediately called Jessica over. She's a pro at dating. Her and Mike have been dating since 8th grade, almost 10 years.

"Bella, I can't believe you have a date. Isn't it your first in years?"

"Yeah, and don't bring it up again."

"Sorry. And I've picked out an outfit for you."

"What is it?"

She held up a short skirt, and a tank top.

"No." I yelled.

"You have to."

"Fine."

I showered and put on the clothes.

Jess fixed my hair so it was curly, but not too curly.

She put my make-up on, but I didn't like it at all.


	2. A Changing Status, 2nd Date

~EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW~

I was at the park and it was nearing 5.

I saw someone extremely beautiful coming towards me.

I just realized that she was my, …um, …_"date"_.

She was now a few feet away from me.

"Hi, I'm Edward" I said.

"Hi, I'm Bella" she replied.

"How are you?"

"I'm ok, how are you?"

"I'm great. You wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure."

We were walking for a while, and she asked me something.

"Do you wanna go to the beach?"

"Sure."

She went for a swim, while I just sat on the beach.

When she came out of the water she was shivering.

I got up and put my jacket around her.

It seemed awkward, and we just stared at each other for a few moments.

The rest of the date went by pretty fast.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" I asked.

"Sure." she replied.

I walked her home and we got there shortly.

Neither of us said a word. I wanted to kiss her, but I didn't have the guts to.

I decided that if I wanted to kiss her, I should just do it.

I pretended that I tripped, and just happened to fall on her lips.

We were kissing for a few moments, then we pulled away.

"Um, …so, …you wanna do this again sometime?" I asked.

"Um, …uh, …sure" she replied.

"How about tomorrow night, my place?" I asked.

"Sure, ok."

"Bye." I kissed her cheeked, and walked home.

When I got home I changed my status to:

Name: Edward

Age: 24

Orientation: straight

In a relationship

~BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW~

This night was amazing. I got on to eHarmony, and viewed Edward's profile, again.

_What? He was, _…_in a relationship? Maybe he like's me?_

I changed my profile:

Name: Bella

Age: 23

Orientation: Straight

In a relationship

I decided to email Jessica:

_Hey Jess, the date was great._

_He walked me home._

_We kissed!_

_~Bella_

She replied only minutes later:

_Really?!!!!!_

_Lips or cheek?, _…_or_, …_something else?_

_~Jessica_

I wrote:

_Both!_

_First lips._

_Then he asked if we should hang out again tomorrow night as his place._

_They he kissed my cheek._

_~Bella_

Of course she replied right away:

_Great! R u going?_

~_Jessica_

_Yeah, I think so._

~_Bella_

_Well I'm coming over to help you get ready for the date, again._

_~Jessica_

_No, I can get ready by myself._

_But I do have some questions:_

_1.)what should I wear?_

_2.)should I, _…_go to his place, u know, _…_alone?_

_3.)how long should I stay?_

_4.)what if he kisses me again?_

_5.)what if we start dating?_

_~Bella._

_Fine, but:_

_1.)anything girly._

_2.)sure why not._

_3.)as long as u want, were not teens anymore, were 23_

_4.)go along with it_

_5.)date him, he's hot!_

_~Jessica_

_Yeah Jess, but he's 24._

_~Bella_

_Fine, but mark my word, you guys will be perfect for each other._

_~Jessica_

_Maybe, sorry Jess._

_I have to go, night._

_~Bella_

_K, goodnight Bella._

_Have a fun date._

_~Jessica_

After I read the last message I went to bed.

I woke up kinda late.

I decided to get on eHarmony to see if I had a new message.

I did:

_Hey Bella, are we still on for tonight?_

_~Edward_

I replied:

_Yeah, what time?_

_~Bella_

_How about 7?_

_~Edward_

_Sure, were do u live?_

_~Bella_

_2501 Broad Street_

_Apartment 5.B_

_Knock 3 times, then ring the doorbell 2 times._

_That way I'll know it's you._

_~Edward_

_K, I will._

_See ya later._

_~Bella_


	3. Tanya, and Emmett

~EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW~

Later That Day

It was about 7 when I heard 3 knocks, and 2 rings.

"Come in" I yelled from the bathroom.

"Hey" she said.

I went over to her, and kissed her cheek.

She blushed and looked away.

We went out to dinner, and saw a movie.

We came back to my place, and watched tv.

When it was about 10, she fell asleep. She was laying against my chest. I got a blanket, and pulled it up over us. I eventually fell asleep.

~BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW~

I felt extremely warm right now. I mean I was covered up with a blanket, but was I laying _on_ someone?

I looked down, at who I was laying on.

_Edward?_

This is going to be some story for Jessica.

He woke up, and began to stroke my hair.

I looked up at him, and he smiled a crooked smile.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"Yeah." I yawned, and stretched.

"Good morning, Bella."

"Good morning."

He leaned down, kissed my forehead, and continued to stroke my hair.

"So, what do you wanna do today?" He asked.

"Just hang out I guess. We could hang out here." I said.

"Sounds great." he said.

I laid my head back in his chest. We watched tv, got on his computer, and just talked all day long.

"Hey Edward, I'm gonna call Jessica."

"Ok."

I dialed her number.

"Hey Jess"

"_Where are you Bella, we were supposed to hang out today?"_

"Oh, I'm just at Edward's."

"_Really, than I wont bother you, take your time. Bye Bells."_

"K, bye."

I went back over to Edward, and hugged him. He pulled me closer to him, and kissed me.

Someone knocked on the door.

Edward and I went to answer it, his arm in place around my waist. It seemed as if it belonged there.

"Oh, Edward I-- who's this?" A strange girl, whom I've never seen before, asked.

"Tanya, remember we broke up. This is Bella, my girlfriend." Edward said.

_Girlfriend, were we going to use titles?_

"Girlfriend?" she asked, but left.

"Sorry about that, she still likes me." he said.

"It's ok. Who wouldn't like you?"

_Did I just say that,…and out loud too? This, for sure, was going to be embarrassing!_

He chuckled.

We went into the living room, and I sat on the couch. He made us something to eat.

We ate, and went to my apartment.

I got some clothes, and things, and we went back to his place.

When we got back to his place I asked him, "Edward since when are we using titles?"

"Well, I knew it would make her leave"

"Oh."

"That, …and" he said as he came up behind me, and kissed my neck. "because it's true."

He kissed me again, and I replied by using much more force, than necessary.

He put his arms around my waist, and I wrapped mine around his neck.

He pulled us towards the couch, and we started making out.

Then someone walked in.

"Hey Edward, … oh, sorry" he said.

"Um, Bella, this is my roommate Emmett. Emmett this is Bella, my _girlfriend_."

"Um, hi." Emmett said.

"Hi" I replied.

"And, you can meet my other roommate, Jasper, later." Edward said.

Emmett went into his room and we just sat there on the couch, until Emmett yelled "continue".

Edward grabbed my face and pulled it back to his. We began to kiss again.

I could tell Emmet was spying on us.

"Emmett get out" Edward yelled.

"What, I'm not spying" he replied.

"Emmett just get the f-"

"Ok." he said, and went back into his room.

Edward went to his door, and placed a chair under the knob, with it's legs leaning on the floor.

He came back and we continued kissing.

What seemed like about 20 minutes later, Emmett yelled "Let me out. Just get me out of here".

It sounded like he was crying.

Edward and I started laughing, hysterically.

After a while, we had enough of his "_crying_",and decided to let him out.

"Why did you do that?" Emmett whined.

"We needed some privacy" Edward said, leaned down, and kissed my neck again.

"I'm out." Emmett said, and went into the kitchen, too afraid to enter his room again. "Oh, any get a room."

"Em, just leave me the f-"

"Ok. You don't have to be so sensitive, Edward, or should I say Edwina"

Edward went and punched Emmett, and he cried.

"I didn't know you had any roommates" I said.

"Well, …I don't really like to mention them, because they're kinda weird.

Emmett is the weirdest though. Like extremely crazy. He is fun to have around, but, …he can get annoying." Edward said.

"Yeah, I can see that."

"Bella, do you wanna do something special tonight?"

"Um, sure I guess. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, we could go out to dinner or something?"

"Sure, but why is it going to be special?"

"Well, it'll be official that you'll be my girlfriend."

"Oh, …ok."

He leaned in, and kissed my cheek.

~EPOV~

I took Bella's palm in mine, and kissed her hand.

"Bella, I love you." I whispered softly, so Emmett wouldn't hear us.

"I love you to" she responded, and planted a soft kiss on my neck.

In a few moments, we were kissing, just like we had been earlier.

Emmett walked in and said "I thought I told you already. GET A ROOM!"

We just continued kissing for a few minutes. Bella was getting cold. I took my shirt off and put it on her.

She laid her head on my bare chest and we went to sleep.

We woke up to Emmett screaming "Get up."

We got up, and I drove Bella to her house to get ready for our date.


	4. Surprises, Things Revealed, and Jasper

AT BELLA'S HOUSE

~BPOV~

Edward wanted us to do something special tonight. What should I wear? How should I wear my hair? Should I stay at his place again? I had no clue to what those answers were, but I knew I probably would stay at his apartment again.

I heard Edward's Volvo coming up the road, and I dashed out the door.

"Hey Bella, you look great" he said, and kissed my cheek.

"You too" I replied.

Edward opened the passenger side door for me to get in, before getting in the driver's side, himself.

"So, …were are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise."

"Oh, trying to be mysterious?"

"Yeah, …something like that." he replied in a very soft tone.

About 15 minutes later we arrived at our destination.

I stepped out of the car, and looked at what was around me. It was a small park. There was a table, and rose petals, and candles.

~EPOV~

"Edward, it's …it's beautiful." Bella said tearing.

I put my arms around her, and wiped her tears away. I kissed her cheek.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, …just, …this is the most …romantic thing anyone's ever done for me."

We started to eat. "Edward, are we going to your place tonight?" she asked.

"Um, how about we go your place?"

"Ok, but you don't have to worry about my roommates. They're not weird, well…yeah they are. Kinda."

"So, how many roommates do you have?" I asked.

"I have 2. They're names are Rosalie, and Alice."

"Did you say Alice? What's her last name?"

"Um, Cullen. Why?"

"That's my uh, …sister."

"Oh, well now you only have to meet Rosalie than."

"Ok."

After we ate, we went to her apartment.

"Ok, Alice isn't here." Bella walked into another room. "Neither is Rosalie."

"Cool, so what do you wanna do?"

"We could watch tv, or, …we could do what we did today." Bella said.

"Oh, ok. I'd like that."

We went over to her couch, and we were soon kissing, like when we did today.

We had been kissing for a while, when Alice walked in.

"Hey Bel- Edward! What are you doing here?"

"Um, Alice, … Bella and I, we, we date …now." I said.

"Oh, I didn't know. Why would she date _you_, anyway?"

"Yeah, um Alice." Bella began to say, but went to whisper something to Alice.

From my very good hearing, I could just hear them.

"Could you like, maybe, give us some privacy? I really, like, like him."

"Sure, Bella. I'll be in my room, if you need me."

Bella came back over to me.

"Welcome back. Where were we?" I asked her.

"I think we were here" Bella said, and pulled my lips to hers.

We, again were kissing, but her other roommate walked in.

"Rose, this is Edward. You know, …Alice's brother."

"Oh, yeah. Hi."

"Hey." I said.

"Bella, should we kiss again?" I asked, as I was close to her.

"No, well I really want to, but we keep getting interrupted. But, …we could go, to my room" She suggested.

"Ok." I said, as she dragged me down the hall, to her room. We stepped in, and she shut, and locked the door.

We started kissing, and that was all I remember.

~BPOV~

I woke up laying against Edward's chest, but--it was his bare chest!

I looked down. I was barely wearing anything, just extremely short, shorts, and a bra. And he was only in his boxers.

_What did we do? But, we couldn't have done anything. We were just kissing,_ …_right?_

Edward was waking up.

"Hey Bella" he started to say, but he looked down. "I am so, so, so sorry Bella."

"No, it's ok, Edward."

We decided everyone would still be sleeping. We,-still in our underwear, and very little pajamas,- tiptoed to the kitchen.

That was a bad idea, because Rose, and Alice, were sitting right at the table.

Edward pulled me behind him, as Alice and Rose chuckled, silently.

We got something to eat, and were about to head back to my room, but Alice asked us, "What did you guys do, last night?"Um, nothing" I said shyly. I knew I had started blushing, so I looked away.

We went back to my room, and ate breakfast.

Edward pulled on his jeans, and a shirt.

I put on a tank top, and a longer pair of shorts.

We walked out the door, and went to lay on the couch.

"Um, Edward I'll be in in a minute." I said, and went into the kitchen.

"Bella, what did you guys do?" Rose asked.

"I already told you, nothing."

"Yeah, and were supposed to believe you guys did "_nothing"."_ Alice said putting air quotes around nothing.

"Well, I don't remember anything happening, just us kissing, and" I stopped right there, and put my hand on my head. "Alice why didn't you tell me he was your brother?"

"I didn't know you were dating him." Alice said.

"Why does he have to be so hot? I don't wanna ruin things by getting, …you know,…pregnant."

"Yeah, but I know Edward. He wouldn't leave you if you were having his child. That's nowhere near what he would. I mean he's had a hard life, but he'd never put that off on anyone else."

"What hard life?" I asked.

"Bella, I think he should tell you himself." Alice said.

"Oh, …ok."

I walked over to the couch, and sat down next to Edward.

I curled up next to him.

"Edward,…"

"Yes?" he whispered softly into my ear.

"Alice told me about your 'hard life'. She didn't exactly tell me though. She said you should tell me for yourself."

"What? Oh. Um, …can I tell you somewhere more, …private?"

"Sure."

We went into my room, and I locked the door behind me.

"Ok, well, when I was 19 I was falsely accused of a murder. And I was sent to jail for 5 years. I just recently got out, …before I met you."

"Who arrested you?" I asked.

"Some guy named chief Swan"

"What!? That's, …that's my dad."

"Really?""Yeah, and why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, being incarcerated, isn't usually the first thing I tell my girlfriend." he joked, sarcastically.

"Well, you could have told me. I would have understood."

"I know that, now." he said, taking my face in his hands, and kissing my cheek.

I rested my head on his shoulder, and sobbed, into his arm.

"Bella, what's wrong? Did I upset you?"

"No, I'm happy you trust me, to tell me this. …Your personal life."

"I know. I do trust you, very, very, much."

He kissed my forehead.

This whole thing continued: Edward and I were with each other everyday, for the next few months.

~BPOV~

"Are you sure your ok, Bella?" Edward asked, from the couch of his apartment.

I didn't answer, because I felt terrible.

He came in, when I didn't answer.

"Bella."

"It's, ok Edward. I'm ok."

I said, but ran back to the toilet, to throw up.

Edward rushed to my side, and held my hair up.

Afterwards he cradled me in his arms, and asked once again, "Are you sure, that your ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine, accept by stomach hurts, a little."

"I'll take you to the doctors."

"Fine."

We went to the doctors, and were soon waited on.

After a little while, I found out that I was pr-pr-pregnant. I could barely make the words out, even in my head.

"Bella, I'm sorry." Edward said.

"I'm actually worried about you, Edward. I don't know what my dad will do to you, when he finds out I'm carrying your child, … or was. That's if we tell him, after the birth."

"Well, I don't think the station told him that I was innocent yet, so maybe."

I threw my arms around his neck.

"I love you, Bella." he said.

"I love you, too." I replied, tearing, ruining his shirt.

"Ssh, Bella. Don't cry, it'll be ok."

"B-but w-what if h-he w-won't l-et m-me s-see y-you any-m-more?" I asked, barely making the words come out the way I wanted them to.

"We'll work something out. Besides we aren't kids anymore. He cant tell you what to do, anymore."

"Yes, but he'll probably try to arrest you"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be ok. If you truly love me, he cant separate us, because you'll be sad."

"I guess your right."

He rocked me back and forth, until I fell asleep.

I woke up in his arms, and he smiled a crooked smile.

"How are you feeling, Bella?"

"Fine, …now. Do you think we should tell Alice, Rose, and Emmett that I'm pregnant?" I asked.

"Well, sure, it'll be Alice's niece or nephew."

"Ok."

Since we were at my apartment we decided to tell Alice and Rose first.

Alice and Rose were sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Edward, Bella. What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"I'm, …I'm…--" I made out, but I had trouble with the rest.

"--She's, …pregnant." Edward finished for me.

"Oh, Bella" Alice said, ran towards me, and threw her arms around me. "Edward, why did you do that?" she asked, and smacked his shoulder.

"Ow." he said, though I doubt it hurt him. "What was that for?"

"For getting her pregnant."

"What, I don't even remember anything."

"Well you should, she's carrying _your_ child."

Edward just rolled his eyes, and we went to tell Emmett.

When we got there, Jasper, whom I've never met before, was there.

"Hey, Jazz. This is my new girlfriend, Bella." Edward said.

"Hey, sup?" Jasper said.

"Hi."

"Ok, why do you guys look like your hiding something?"

"Um, because I'm going to be a father." Edward said fast, so Jasper could barely hear him.

"What?"

"Um, I'm gonna be a father." he said slower.

"Yeah, I heard _that_ part. But, …you, …her. …When?"

"Um, a few months ago, …her apartment. And, one of her roommates is Alice."

"Really, well. Alice is pretty cute." Jasper said, staring off into space.

"Jasper. Yo, Jasper." Edward said. "Girls!"

"What, where?" he said in a hurry "Aw, I cant believe I fell for that again." he said, and began to stomp.

"Yeah, ok. …So, where's Emmett?"

"He'll be back soon."

"K".

We went to Edward's room.

We just talked for a while.

"Hey, do you think Emmett will be here soon?" I asked.

"Yeah, he should be."

We went into the living room.


	5. Commitments

_~EPOV~_

_Emmett was sitting on the couch, playing his Xbox._

_I got in front of him, blocking his view._

"_Hey, come on Ed, I still have 2 lives left." Emmett whined._

_I got out of his way, and unplugged the Xbox._

"_Come on Ed, why did you do that?" he asked, but then he saw Bella. "Oh, hey, Bella."_

"_Hi, Emmet" Bella replied._

"_Em, I gotta tell you something." I began. "Im, …I'm gonna be a father."_

"_What?" he aksed, and fell off the couch, laughing._

"_It's not funny, I'm being serious." I said, smacking his head._

"_Ok, but you know, she's under aged."_

"_No, Emmett. She's 23, were 24. That's not under aged. Your are so clueless, sometimes."_

"_Fine. Congrats, …I guess."_

"_Yeah, ok."_

_Emmett gets on my nerves, sometimes. I kissed Bella's cheek, and, Emmett, as, well, being, Emmett, said, "I'm out.", and left the room._

_We decided that we weren't going to tell Charlie, yet. I called my parents._

"_Um, hey mom. Can I talk to dad?"_

"_Sure, honey. Is there something wrong?"_

"No, just, need, some, _"guy"_, advice."

"_Sure."_

A few seconds later, Carlisle answered the phone.

"_Edward? What is it?'_

"Um, …what do I do if I, got my, …um, …girlfriend, …pregnant?"

"_Edward, did you?"_

"Um, yes. Sorry, I don't even remember much about it."

"_Well, how long ago?"_

"Um, a few months ago."

"_Well, bring her in for a checkup, in a few weeks."_

"Ok, because, I took her, to the doctors, a little while ago."

"_Ok, well, do her, parents know?"_

"No, her dad, is the one, who arrested, me. But I'll tell him eventually."

"_Ok, you better. I'll tell your mom. Bye."_

"K, bye dad."

"Well I told them, and my dad wants me to take you to see him in a few weeks. He's a doctor."

"Ok." Bella said, and rested her arms on her stomach. "I'm getting fat."

"No, your not. And, even if you were, I'd love you, anyway." I said, and kissed her forehead.

"And, let's say, I'm fat." I said.

"But, your not fat. Your just, …hot."

"Really, well, --your not fat, case closed."

"But." she said.

"Case, …closed." I said, pretending to zip my mouth shut.

She leaned into my chest, and I stroked her hair, gracefully.

~BPOV~

It had been a few weeks since Edward called his father. Today was the checkup, and I had a feeling that it would not go well, at all.

"Edward, what if something's wrong with the baby?" I kept asking him.

"Bella, I've told you a million times. Nothing will be wrong. It'll go fine."

"If you say so but, what if something's wrong? What if the baby gets wrapped in the chord, or, something?"

"Bella, that's not going to happen. I'll make sure it doesn't."

After he said _"I'll make sure it doesn't_", every part of me felt warm inside. Warm as though he would protect me, no matter what.

He leaned me into a hug. We shortly arrived at his dad's office.

"Dad, this is my girlfriend, Bella." Edward said, and wrapped his arm, securely, around my waist.

"Well, hello, Bella." Carlisle said.

"Hi." I replied.

Edward pulled me into the back room, and he sat down on a chair. He pulled me onto his lap, and placed his arms around my waist, again.

I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Well, let's see…" Carlisle began.

~A LITTLE WHILE LATER~

"Well, it seems, that the pregnancy, is going wonderful, so far."

"See, I told you everything would be ok." Edward whispered into my ear.

His voice tickled me, and I shivered.

When we were in the car, I was breathing deeply. Edward must have noticed I was because he said, "Bella, everything is ok. The baby's fine, your fine. It's ok."

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Bella, I'm fine.""Are you ready, …to be a father?"

"Well, I mean, it wasn't planned, but I'm sure I'll be ready. Do you think your ready to be a mother?"

"No, not at all. I'll, probably be a bad, mother."

"Bella, you'll be a fine mother." he said comforting.

I gulped.

"Bella, what's wrong?'

"Are you sure the baby will be ok?"

"Yes, I've told you. Carlisle said your doing great, and everything's ok. Bella, what's really bothering you?"

"If something's wrong with this baby, I wont be able to live it down. It'll be all my fault."

"No it wont, Bella stop worrying, for me? _Please_?"

"Ok."

When ever he said "please for me", I couldn't deny him.

We went back to my apartment and discussed our living arrangements.

We decided that we'd live with Alice and Rosalie. That way if we ever wanted to go out they could watch the baby for us. If we left it with Emmett, or Jasper, we wouldn't know what would happen.

We went to his apartment to get his things. We put them in my room. Since I already had a double bed, we didn't need to get one.

We checked to see if Alice or Rosalie were home. Since they weren't Edward and I started kissing. He pushed me up against the wall, and we were kissing passionately.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his, around my waist.

"I love you." he whispered into my neck, which sent tingles through my entire body.

I was lost in his words, even though he told me that he loved me a million times, it would always send tingles through me.

"Did you hear me?" he asked gently.

"Yes, I just lost my train of thought, for a moment."

"I love you." he said, again.

"I love you, too." I whispered, and kissed his neck.

He tightened his grip on me, and kiss me vigorously.

Ugh! Every time we kiss we get interrupted.

"Sorry." Alice said.

"No, Alice it's ok. We'll just go in Bella's room." Edward said, giggling slightly.

He dragged me into my room, and we started kissing again.

I stopped, and said, "Edward, it's a little chilly in here."

He put his arms around me, and I snuggled up against his chest.

He stroked my hair, and I fell asleep in his arms.


	6. Names, Almost over

~EPOV~

When I woke up Bella was in my arms.

"Good morning Bella."

"Good morning."

I noticed that she was wearing shorts, and my shirt. I was only wearing my boxers.

Ugh! _Did we?_

"Edward did we…?" she asked, probably knowing, what I was thinking.

"No, I don't think so." I said.

"Good."

We went into the kitchen, and no one was in there so it was rather safe for us to go in there. I mean with me in boxers, and Bella wearing my shirt.

Alice, and Rosalie would be wondering what we did last night, …again. Considering they were so nosey when Bella got pregnant.

I took Bella in my arms, and glided her towards the couch.

~BPOV~

"Edward, what should we name the baby?"

"Um, if it's a girl, maybe Renesmee?"

"Perfect. What if it's a boy?" I asked.

"You choose."

I hesitated, at the question. I knew I had turned beat red, by now.

"What?" he asked. "You can tell me, …anything."

"Um, …Edward." I said, of course, blushing.

"_What?" _he asked, very softly.

"You don't like it?"

"No, no, it's…it's not that. I'm just touched, …that you want to name our child, after me."

"Well, of course I do."

"Bella, speaking of that, will you do something for me?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"_Marry me?" _whispered.

"Oh Edward, …I-I don't know what to say. …Yes." I said, and I knew I was openly crying. I threw myself into his arms.

"Shh, Bella" he said, rubbing soothing circles on my back.

He pulled out a ring, and placed it onto my finger. Then he kissed my hand, and said. "Thank-you, very much, Bella."

"Edward, you don't have to thank me. I, …-I love you."

"And, I love you."

He kissed my forehead, and pulled me into a hug.

Alice came home from work, and noticed the ring on my finger.

"Bella. Edward. Congratulations."

"Thanks" Edward, and I, said together.

I rested my head on his shoulder, and he stroked my hair.

Rosalie came home, about an hour later. We told her, and she was thrilled.

Edward called Emmett, and Jasper, to tell them.

~EPOV~

I called Emmet, and he answered, on the second ring.

"Hey, Em, can I tell you something?" I asked.

"_Sure, what. Wait, are you gonna have twins? Ha, I'm putting it on speaker, …hey Jasper come here."_

"No, I'm not. Actually this involves you."

"_What?" _They both asked.

"Your gonna be my best men. I'm, …Bella and I are getting married."

"_Congrats dude, so she said yes. Ha."_

"Yeah, she did, so stop making fun out of this."

"_Sorry man, hey, we gotta go."_

"K, talk to you later, bye."

"_Bye."_

"How did they take it?" Bella asked.

"Fine, …I guess." I replied.

"Great" she whispered in my ear, as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

I kissed her forehead, and she gasped.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked in a hurry.

"Nothing, just, …the baby is kicking."

"How does it feel?" I asked. That was a ridiculous question, of course it would probably hurt.

"Do you want to know? Do you want to feel it?" Bella asked.

Before I could answer, she pulled my hand to her stomach.

She felt for the kick, and placed my hand on the exact spot.

I felt a sudden thud. The thud of our child. The child that would be mine as much as Bella would be mine. The child with my genes.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"No, it just surprises me when it happens. It takes me off guard. And now that I'm almost 5 months pregnant it will happed a lot. A lot when were kissing too, probably."

"Oh, well it only happens once, in a while right?" I asked.

"Um, yes. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking, we should kiss, …before it happens again."

"Oh." she said, and pulled my face, towards her's.

We were kissing for a while, then what do you know? Rose stepped in.

"Rose, why do we always get interrupted?" I asked.

"Sorry, but I live here too, you know."

"Yeah, well. …Were just gonna not try, anymore. The only time we don't is when were in Bella's, …well, …_our _room." I said.

"K, whatever."

I just settled for putting my arm around her. She rested her head on my shoulder, and I gently stroked her stomach.

"Bella," I whispered in her ear, but she was already falling asleep.

I must of woke her up, because she answered, "Edward?", in a tired, tone.

"Go back to sleep. I'll tell you when you wake up." I said.

~BPOV~

I woke up in Edward's arms.

_Wait, didn't he want to tell me something?_

"Edward."

Edward was still sleeping, so I just waited, because I was still in his arms, and could get free of them.

He tightened his grip. He must have heard me.

"Yes, Bella." he said, in his warm, velvet, voice.

"Did you want to tell me something?"

"Um, …when do you think, we should tell Charlie?"

"Well," I swallowed hard. "We shouldn't keep it from him, but we can explain it to him, you know … what happened."

"Bella, I don't think he wants to know."

"No, not about how I got pregnant, but how you were in jail for no reason."

"Oh, yeah. I knew that."

"No you didn't."

~ABOUT 8 ½ MONTHS PREGNANT~

~BPOV~

Edward never lets me lift a hand. I keep telling him I'm not a baby, I'm just pregnant. But he insists on doing everything for me.

"Edward, can I get up, now?" I asked him.

"No, you need to sit down, for a while."

"But, I don't want to sit around all day, and I don't want you to do everything for me."

"Bella, I'm just doing what's good for you, and the baby. I'm protecting, the both of you."

I could never deny him, he always protects me.

"Fine. But, could you do something for me?"

"Anything?"

"Come sit down with me?"

"Alright." he said, sat down next to me, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I rested my head on his shoulder, and he stroked my face.

"Bella." he began in his soft voice, but was cut off when I ran to the bathroom.

"Bella" he said, running after me. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"I'm, …it's just me being pregnant, that's all."

"Oh." he said and held my hair up as I threw up again.


	7. Where are they taking her?

_~ABOUT 9 MONTHS PREGNANT~_

_~EPOV~_

_I was sitting on the couch, and I heard a loud shriek from the bathroom._

_I ran to Bella, and said, "Bella, what is it?"_

"_I'm, …the …BABY! …NOW!"_

_I told her to wait in the living room. I grabbed the bag we'd packed, just incase this happened, and ran back to Bella._

_I carried her, to the car, and Alice drove._

_I was in the back of the car, with Bella's head laying in my lap._

"_Bella, breathe" I said, trying to calm her down._

"_I, …can't… do, …that. Ow."_

"_What is it?"_

"_A contraction. There 5 minutes apart now, that's faster than it was at home."_

"_Ok, but everything will be ok."_

_~ABOUT 3 MINUTES LATER~_

"_Ow. There faster now."_

"_What does that mean?"_

"_It means, I'm having the baby, …and soon."_

_~AT THE HOSPITAL~_

_~BPOV~_

_There was so much pain._

"_Ow." I said._

"_Bella, I'll make the pain go away. I'll make it go away." Edward said._

_I started pushing, holding Edward's hand the entire time._

_I was surprised, that it didn't hurt him, at all._

_A little while later I saw my baby. My daughter. Edward's little girl._

_Wait, weren't they supposed to cut the chord, wrap her in a blanket, and let me hold her? Where were they taking her?_

"Edward, where are they taking Renesmee?"

"Bella, …" he hesitated.

"Where are they taking her?" I almost shouted.

"She had some trouble breathing, and they need to give her, some extra assistance."

"What, …no." I said crying. "You said she'd be fine. You kept telling me she'd--".

"I know, but it just happened. Well, she'll probably be fine." he said interrupting me.

"But, you said that, …last time, and what if she's not?"

"Bella, …don't think that. Don't you ever, …think that again."

I began to cry again.

"I'm, so, sorry Bella, for yelling at you. I just--"

"Edward, I'm only crying because if she's not fine, I don't know what I'll do."

"You can't, Bella. You just can't. It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is."

He wrapped his arms around me, and held up my chin. "Bella, please listen to me. She'll be fine. I promise."

"Fine." I said, and buried my head, into, his chest.

He stroked my back and I, of course, fell asleep.


	8. Dreams, and Love

~EPOV~

Bella was still asleep, having nightmares about Ren, probably.

Since Ren was ok now, I wanted to surprise Bella.

I went to the nursery and picked up Ren.

I walked back to Bella's room and she was definitely having a nightmare.

"Renesmee. …NO!" she said still asleep.

"Bella."

"Oh, Edward. I had the worst dream. Renesmee. She's ok?"

I handed Ren, to Bella, carefully, and sat on the bed next to them.

I wrapped my arms around my love, and child, and held them close.

I kissed behind Bella's ear and she giggled.

"Edward."

"What?" I asked, and kissed her again, in the exact, same, spot.

"Stop it." she said, laughing.

"Please. I love you." I said, making a puppy dog face.

"Fine. I love you, too."

I kissed her again, and she laid her head on my shoulder.

~BPOV~

I woke up, still in the hospital.

I'm guessing that Edward hadn't left the room for one moment, except to go seen Ren, every once, in a while.

When I sat up, in the bed, he, of course, was there.

As soon as he saw me sit up, he came over to me.

"Are you ready to leave?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.


End file.
